Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to agrochemically active herbicide-safener compositions, to processes for production thereof and to the use thereof for control of harmful plants.
Description of Related Art
EP101748937 and EP111763785, which have an earlier priority date but were yet to be published at the priority date of the present application, disclose that particular N-(tetrazol-5-yl)- and N-(triazol-5-yl)arylcarboxamides have herbicidal properties and control a broad spectrum of weeds. However, not all of these active ingredients are fully compatible with important crop plants, such as cereal species, corn or rice. Therefore, they cannot be used in some crops in such a way as to assure the desired broad herbicidal efficacy against harmful plants.